C-class mission: Still Waiting Their Return.
The dream had come again, forcing Tojima to wake in a cold sweat. Sitting up, he looked over at the clock which he could barely read in the darkness of the room. 1:37. It read. He wiped sweat from his face before lying back down on his side. He looked over beside him, at the silhouette lying next to him. The screams still caused Tojima's ears to ring despite them having been only part on his nightmares. "Annalina." He thought reaching an arm around her sleeping form, doing his best not to wake her. He needed to hold her, to feel her warmth to let him know that she was real. Otherwise, he would not be able to fall back to sleep. He buried his face into the back of her neck. He knew he was pushing it, she was not a heavy sleeper and would probably wake up if he continued. Even so, he intertwined his fingers with hers, holding her hand. Her slight movement confirmed what Tojima had already known, he'd woken her. "Tojima?." She asked in a tired voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He lied. He had wanted her to be awake. Greedily, he didn't want to be alone. She twisted her neck just enough to see him. " Is something wrong?." She asked in a soft yet concerned voice. Tojima shook his head. " No, I just needed to...to feel something." He said. She chuckled slightly " How perverse of you." She teased. He tightened his grip on her hand and kissed the back of her neck. " Let's just get back to sleep, I'm sorry to have woken you." He said figuring it was better for her to think he was just feeling her up rather than her believing there was something wrong. She didn't question him despite knowing that there was something was troubling him, figuring that he would eventually tell her what it was. She brought his hand up to her lips, kissing it. "Goodnight." She said. "Goodnight." He responded. The sun had yet to rise on the cold winter morning as Tojima, Mitsuki, and Annalina stood at the door of their home. Annalina tugged at Tojima's cloak. "You two be careful out there, okay?." Tojima smiled slightly. "Of course, dear." He said placing a hand on her cheek. She placed her hand over his, embracing it. Mitsuki saw a rare glimpse of light fill Tojima's normally cold eyes. This light quickly faded as he turned to face her. "Are you ready to depart?." He asked. Mitsuki nodded but said nothing. Tojima turned back to Annalina, leaning in. "Make sure to heat that soup to a boil when you reheat it." She said before giving him a peck on the lips. " I will, be sure to stay safe. I have asked Aiden to keep an eye out while Mitsuki and I are gone." Tojima said before kissing her back." You worry too much, dear. There is nothing you need to worry about." She said. "I know, but it cannot be helped." He said. Annalina chuckled. " I understand, it's just one of the ways you show your affection." She said before turning to Mitsuki. Taking off her scarf, she wrapped it around Mitsuki. "You'll catch a cold if you don't button up." Annalina said. Mitsuki nodded respectfully. "You two try to get along, for my sake?." Annalina said. The two nodded before closing the door behind them. The sun had just begun to peak over the horizon as the train departed. Mitsuki snored quietly in the seat across from Tojima. Tojima stared out of the window as the landscape passed by. It would be afew hours before they reach their destination, so Tojima decided to rest his eyes for a bit. White... The dream always started with white. Snow, pure and untouched. Slowly becoming stained with blood. The oozing fluid, warm against the icy snow. The screams waling loudly. Pleading, begging for mercy that would not come. Tears. Regret... Tojima awoke, breathing heavily. He shivered but shook it off. He checked his pocket watch, they would probably reach their stop within the hour. He sunk into his seat with a sigh. They arrived at their stop a half an hour later. Tojima nudged Mitsuki. "Come on, let's get moving." Tojima said. Mitsuki smacked his hand away. "Alright, alright, I'm up." She said as she grabbed her backpack and scythe from the seat beside her. The two hopped off the train at the clover town station.